Be someone
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Sakura, una guerrera en busca de venganza ... pero ¿Qué pasa si en el camino conoce a personas que están dispuestas a ayudarla y liberarla del odio? acompáñala en su viaje!...probablemente Sakuramulti...
1. prologo

**...**

**Prólogo**

**Hace 17 años**

La nación del fuego estaba siendo gobernado por un dictador despiadado llamado Orochimaru, el cual era un demonio... el demonio más poderoso con vida, el llevó la guerra a través de los cinco países, causando la muerte de inocentes, la desintegración de familias, y convirtiendo a los civiles en... esclavos.

A través de toda esta miseria, un bebé con el pelo rosado, ojos color esmeralda que estaban llenos de amor y compasión, piel blanca y una nariz de botón… nació, su nombre era Sakura, la luz de todos, Sakura era una criatura indefensa, frágil y débil, pero su madre sabía que cuando tuvo edad suficiente, ella sería la que diera fin al reinado de Orochimaru

...

... Solo tenían que esperar

**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Una niña de cuatro años de edad, estaba al lado de la cama de su madre enferma, escuchando lo que ella le decía con su ultimo aliento.

-Escucha bien mi niña, tienes que trabajar duro para defender a tus seres queridos-

-Por qué me estás diciendo eso? Primero debe preocuparte en curarte- dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Sakura, no puedo, di mi mayor esfuerzo pero ya no puedo más... conviértete en un gran guerrero y derrota a Orochimaru y traer la paz a esta nación...hazlo por mí-

-QUÉ!? Cómo voy a hacer eso? Él es realmente poderoso y yo sólo soy una pequeña niña...-

-Por eso debes trabajar duro, sé que puedes hacerlo, tú eres una niña muy especial, siempre tuve fe en ti Sakura ... Prométeme que lo harás, por favor-

-Si eso te hace feliz ... está bien, es una promesa de vida!-

-Gracias Sakura, Te amo ...- y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dar su último aliento

-También te amo…- Sakura dijo, entonces ella dejo las lágrima caer por sus mejillas.

Salió de la habitación sólo para encontrar a su padre y hermano, ambos tenían la tristeza en sus ojos, cuando vieron a Sakura entra en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, temieron lo peor.

-¿Cómo esta...?- Su padre pregunto.

-Ella... se fue- la niña de cuatro años de edad lloró

Después de decir eso, ambos dejaron que las lágrimas cayeran, su padre corrió a la habitación para confirmar que era verdad, y su hermano cayo de rodillas llorando en voz alta.

_-Como lo que voy a hacer? No puedo derrotar a Orochimaru... pero hice una promesa de vida, tengo que hacerla sentir orgullosa de mí, después de todo, mamá dice que soy una chica especial ¿verdad?-_ la chica pensó mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en la habitación.

* * *

-Ya no p-puedo más…estoy m-muy cansada…..- Sakura dijo respirando con dificultad, ella tenía rasguños y moretones en todo su piel y la cara sucia, todo gracias al entrenamiento de su padre.

-Levántate! Tú te comprometiste con tu madre de volverte fuerte no? Hazla orgullosa, lo puedes hacer!- Su padre le dijo.

-H-hai! Lo intentaré… todo por mamá...-

-Es inútil que sigas hermana, es cierto que eres muy fuerte para tu edad, pero Orochimaru es más fuerte, no puedes cumplir esa promesa tonta- El hermano de Sakura dijo mientras miraba preocupado por el esfuerzo que su hermana pequeña estaba dando.

-N-no, lo voy a hacer! No importa cuánto me cueste, voy a hacer feliz a mamá… eso es lo que quería!-

-¡Bien dicho! Ahora vamos a continuar, vamos atácame!- Su papa dijo poniéndose en posición

-Aquí voy- y corrió hacia su padre con un kunai en la mano.

**1 año después**

El ejército de Orochimaru atacó la aldea donde vivía la familia de Sakura, muchos civiles fueron a defender a su pueblo, incluyendo al padre de Sakura, pero perdieron la batalla, mataron a todos y tomando a las sobrevivientes como esclavos.

3 Mes pasado, aun en guerra y todo iba empeorando, después de que su padre murió defendiéndolos, no había nadie que pudiera defender a Sakura y su hermano, ellos trataron de escapar hacia un lugar más seguro, pero fue inútil, un soldado los encontró y tomó hermano de la pelirosa, Sakura trató de salvarlo pero no lo logró, dejándola sola en la mitad de la noche ... y en ese momento, donde ya no había nadie quien escuchara sus llanos, su grito silencioso se dijo a sí misma ...

_-Orochimaru ... Te advierto... Que cada día que vives, mi odio estará detrás de ti, y te recordara que nunca debiste jugar conmigo-_ Ahora sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de amor y compasión en vez estaban llenos de odio y venganza...

-Marca mis palabras Orochimaru... **Voy a vengarme!**-

* * *

...y que tal? déjenme saber su opinión! debo continuarlo?

gracias x leer ;D


	2. un gusto en conocerte

**PRESENTE.**

Una joven de 17 años de edad con la piel blanca, estatura mediana, cuerpo delgado y los ojos color esmeralda, cabello largo de color rosa atado en una coleta desordenada que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su hermosa cara de muñeca que podría cautivar a cualquiera y hacerlo caer de rodillas.

Llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas, shorts cortos marrones que llegaban más arriba que medio muslo, botas cafés que llegaban un poco más abajo que su rodilla, una tipo bufanda de color vino salía de la parte de atrás de su camisa junto a un pauldron de color verde metálico (su vestuario es igual que el de lightning de Final fantasy) Tenía una bolsa de arma en el muslo izquierdo y una katana con un estuche de color negro y púrpura, nunchakus negros con dorado y un Kusarigama atada a su cinturón, (nunchakus y kusari gama-japonesas son armas antiguas), dos machetes cruzados sobre su espalda, un Tessen escondido entre cinturon y un par de guantes negros.

La chica era fría e indiferente hacia la mayoría de la gente, pero por alguna razón ella siempre ayudaba a las personas que necesitan ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella era temida por muchos pero respetada por todos. Sakura se convirtió en uno de los principales enemigos del reino de Orochimaru y ella tenía una mano llena de enemigos por todas partes, como ningún otro, y por eso ella no tiene amigos, sólo uno...

-Ryota date prisa, tenemos un largo viaje por delante!- Sakura gritó mientras se dirige a la puerta

-De verdad tenemos que irnos a las 4 de la mañana? Es demasiado temprano- dijo Ryota frotándose los ojos

Ryota era una persona alta y delgada, tenía el pelo negro con mechones blancos, tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir un ojo (tipo emo) y los ojos grises, llevaba una camiseta negra cubierta con una capa blanca, pantalones entubados negros junto con botas tipo góticas negras, tenía una bolsa de arma en el muslo izquierdo y una gran espada sobre su espalda.

Él era el mejor y único amigo de Sakura desde hace 4 años después de escapar del ejército de Orochimaru. Sakura lo salvó cuando el huía de los hombres de Orochimaru, y desde entonces son amigos inseparables.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos ahora para que podamos llegar a la siguiente ciudad a mediodía-

El chico se levantó de la cama -bien, vamos entonces- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que empezaron su viaje a la aldea más cercana. _–Ya voy, sólo tiene que esperar un poco más... te traeré de vuelta hermano-_ pensó Sakura. Han pasado 12 años desde que todo lo que Sakura amaba fue arrebatado de su vida, y su venganza estaba cerca.

-Ne... sak-chan, cuando lleguemos al pueblo de a lado, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- El chico pregunto con flojera mientras caminaban por un camino en medio del bosque.

-Hmm... En primer lugar debemos obtener suministros, y tratar de conseguir dinero extra... por si acaso- La chica dijo sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

-Está bien, pero ¿cómo vamos a ganar el dinero?-

-Supongo que haciendo algunos trabajos como ayudar en una tienda o incluso haciendo misiones rango D-

-Aja... y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar ahí?-

-Tres días más o menos...-

-Bueno, será interesante, supongo-dijo mientras dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Si... si no hacemos enemigos en el camino-

-Y donde queda la diversión?- el chico dijo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-muy cierto- La chica dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, se registraron en un hotel y siguieron caminos diferentes para conseguir suministros y todo lo que sea necesario.

**Punto de vista de Ryota.**

Yo estaba caminando por la calle en busca de lo que Sak-chan me dijo que comprara, y no me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor.  
_  
-pan, leche, queso y huevos... pan, leche, queso y huevos... pan, leche, queso y huevo….-_

-Uff...!-

Estaba tan distraído que choque con alguien, era un chico con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y tenía como bigotes en su cara. _-….Raro~….-_

-Lo siento- le dije mientras le ofrecí una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Sí, está bien, deberás!-él dijo dándome una sonrisa

-Bueno ... me voy ahora ...-

-Espera! No te he visto por aquí eres nuevo aquí?-

Levante una ceja -Hm? Oh no, estoy solo de paso, yo y un amigo nos quedamos para…- Le empecé a decir pero me interrumpió

-Dios! Lo olvide! Iba a ver a Kiba! Bueno, hasta luego!-

Y con eso se fue…de hecho era un niño extraño, y quien es Kiba? De todas formas yo solo encogí mis hombros y seguí mi camino...

-pan, leche... y... umm... y... Ah, mierda! Se me olvido!-

Miré al cielo, se veía como una tormenta se avecinaba -hmm... Creo que va a llover- me dije y me fui a una tienda a tratar de recordar lo que tenía que comprar.

**Punto de vista de Sakura.  
**  
Yo iba a comprar algunas provisiones para nuestro viaje…sólo espero que a Ryota no olvide lo que tiene que comprar...

Miré al cielo…yo solía mirar las nubes con mi padre, eso me relajaba, así que todavía me gusta mirar las nubes, me traen un poco de paz...

Parece que va a llover... menos mal que traje mi paraguas.

Terminé haciendo las compras y me conseguí un poco de dinero por ayudar a un hombre en su tienda. Luego empezó a llover, así que iba a volver al hotel, sólo espero que Ryota no se moje.

Mientras caminaba debajo del paraguas al hotel, vi a dos chicos sentados en la banqueta, mojados de pies a cabeza, se notaba que no tenía a donde ir.

Ellos me recordaron a mí y a mi hermano cuando estábamos solos... me sentí un poco mal así que me acerque a ayudarlos.

Yo camine hacia ellos pero no me notaron. El primero de ellos tenía pelo rubio y alborotado, ojos azules y bigotes en la cara, el segundo tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, él también tenía dos triángulos rojos en la cara, había un perro blanco acostado en su regazo... parecen que tienen mi edad.

Me voltearon a ver con ojos muy abiertos cuando notaron que puse el paraguas debajo de ellos dejándome a mi expuesta a la lluvia.

-…tomen mi paraguas, ustedes se van a enfermar si sigues en esta lluvia- Les dije.

-Umm... G-gracias... pero ¿qué hay de ti? Usted también se enfermara- el chico de pelo rubio dijo

-Es cierto…no te preocupes por nosotros, que estamos acostumbrados a esto- El chico con el perro dijo mientras miraba hacia a otro lado.

-Acostumbrados…?- Murmure

_-Ah, viven en la calle eh?... _-Bueno, ¿cómo suena esto? ustedes dos vienen conmigo, se dan una ducha y luego se cambian su ropa mientras les hago un chocolate caliente... Y no aceptare un no como respuesta- Les dije.

-Estas s-segura? Quiero decir…a nadie les agradamos...-

-Acabo de decir que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, ¿no es así?-

-C-Claro! Vamos Kiba!- El rubio dijo.

-Está bien! Voy a ir, pero... puede ir Akamaru también?- dijo señalando al perro

-Claro, por qué no? Es tu compañero verdad?- Le dije mientras acariciaba al perro.

-Por supuesto! Gracias!- Y con eso los tres de nosotros fuimos al hotel... Sólo espero que Ryota no se enoje.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!-

-Y yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y él es Akamaru- El castaño dijo señalando a su perro.

-Un gusto, soy Haruno…. Sakura Haruno...-

* * *

Y? primer capitulo ya esta...espero q les haya gustado ;D

nami-chan

Michelita

- Smeralda

DULCECITO311

harunoakatsuki

Usagi Mitzui

GRACIAS X COMENTAR! \(^.^)/


	3. Chocolate caliente

**Punto de vista de Naruto**  
Wow... por fin alguien que no me odia... y es una chica! Una chica hermosa! Desde que vi a Sakura-chan caminando por el pueblo me gusto, ella parecía delicada y dulce, pero con las armas que llevaba parecía una figura poderosa e imponente.

Luego, cuando ella se acercó a nosotros, sentí que mi rostro se sonrojaba... y cuando nos dio su paraguas y nos habló, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, tenía una voz angelical, sus grandes ojos verdes eran hermosos y cautivadores y su pelo rosa se ven tan suave... se veía hermosa.

Entonces ella nos ofreció ir con ella, yo estaba muy feliz! Durante todo el camino al hotel estaba hablando con ella, ella no hablaba mucho, pero realmente te hace sentirte acompañado, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

**Punto de vista de Kiba.****  
**  
Cuando vi a la pelirosa, me pareció muy sexy, tenía curvas perfectas, un pecho perfecto no demasiado grande y no demasiado pequeño... simplemente perfecto, piernas largas y un cuello y brazos delgados, piel blanca, labios de color rosa y una nariz abotonada, ella era hermosa pero fuerte. Se parece a mi chica soñada.

Cuando ella estaba caminando hacia nosotros pensé que se iba a reír de nosotros como los demás, en cambio nos dio su paraguas, WTF! Era la primera vez que recuerdo que alguien ha siendo amable con nosotros!

Entonces, cuando oí su voz me pareció que era un ángel. Me sentí un poco nervioso cuando ella estaba hablando con nosotros así que voltee a otro lado

Cuando ella nos ofreció a ir con ella, pensé que estaba soñando! Cuando íbamos caminando con ella, Naruto estaba hablando _mucho_ y ella casi no respondía, así que supuse que se estaba molestando y ella nos dejaría allí, pero eso no sucedió... es como si ella no le importaba la gran boca de Naruto! Oh kami nos has enviado un ángel sexy?  
**  
****Punto de vista de… nadie ¬¬**

Cuando entraron en su habitación del hotel, Ryota aún no estaba en ninguna de las dos habitaciones, sí, la habitación del hotel estaba dividido en dos, en una habitación había dos camas y el otro era como una pequeña cocina con una mesa para 4 personas. Sakura les dijo a los muchachos que se dieran una ducha y que les daría algo de ropa seca... ropa Ryota para ser específico. Después de un tiempo Ryota se metió en la habitación, buena suerte que no estaba empapado.

-Está lloviendo muy duro, lo bueno era que traía mi paraguas conmigo- dijo él mientras caminaba hacia el sillón.

-Por qué tardaste tanto? Yo compre más que tú y yo termina antes-

-Calma sak –chan, se me olvidó lo que tenía que comprar y para recordarlo me tomó un poco de tiempo- Dijo con un bostezo mientras se acostaba en el sillón

-Oh...- Sakura dijo mientras estaba haciendo el chocolate.

-Sakura-chan! YA ESTAMOS LISTOS!- Naruto gritó desde la otra habitación

-Sakura ...-

-…Sí?-

-TIENES HOMBRES AQUÍ ADENTRO?!-

-Cálmate, yo estaba caminando hacia acá y los vi todos sentados en la banqueta mojados y yo les dije que viniera aquí y se ducharan, no es gran cosa-

-No es gran cosa?! Desde cuándo te preocupas de otras personas, hm!-

-Lo que pasa es que me recordaron a mi hermano y a mí, y sé lo que se siente al estar solos y nadie te ayude-

-... Bien, pero si estaban mojados y están tomando un baño, ¿qué van a vestir?-

-Tu ropa- comento sin ninguna emoción.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron y de un brinco se paró del sillón -QUÉ?-

-Es sólo por un tiempo, cuando su ropa estén secas se las pondrán de nuevo-

-Grr ... bien solo por ti…- El chico murmuro con un puchero

-Gracias, ya sabes que te amo- Sakura le dijo y siguió preparando el chocolate

-Sí, sí lo que sea- El chico murmuro con una sonrojo.

En ese momento, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru entrar en la habitación y ellos miraron a Ryota.

**Punto de vista de Sakura**

-Um... quién es el Sakura?- preguntó Kiba y me volteo a ver.

-HEY! Tú eres el tipo con el que choque!- Naruto gritó y señalo a Ryota.

-Sí ... mi nombre es Ryota Honda, y ustedes son…?-dijo con un poco de ... celoso? Nah estaba enojado

-Naruto Uzumaki! Y él es Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru- Naruto dijo señalando al decir los nombres  
**  
****Punto de vista de Ryota.**

Cuando los vi tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco celoso porque Sakura los invitó a venir, ellos parecían de la edad de Sakura (Ryota es 2 años mayor que Sakura) y verlos vestidos en MI ropa y hablar con sak-chan así! Quería matarlos, pero sak-chan se enojaría conmigo y ella tiene un mal genio así que ... Voy a dejarlo así ... por ahora.

-Bueno aquí tienen el chocolate caliente chicos- Sak-chan dijo poniendo una tazas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Sakura-chan!- Ese tal Naruto dijo cómo se atreve a llamar sak-chan por su primer nombre?! Sólo yo estoy permitido, maldita sea!

-Gracias- dijo el otro

-Toma Akamaru….- sak-chan dijo y ella puso un plato con chocolate enfrente de la rata gigante... ugh Odio a los perros.

-Ryota, no vas a tomar tu chocolate?- Mi querida Sak-chan chan me dijo

-Aja gracias sak-chan- Le dije con una sonrisa

-A si Sakura ... ¿cuál es tu relación con este chico?- el castaño dijo señalándome

-Él es mi…- Sak-chan empezó a decir pero interrumpí

-Soy el _mejor _y _único_ amigo de Sak-chan- Dije mientras levantaba un poco mi voz en las palabras mejor y única.

-Hey! Nosotros somos amigos de Sakura-chan también! Verdad Sakura-chan?- el muchacho rubio dijo

-Um... supongo?- sak-chan les respondió.

-Hm!- Dije tomando mi chocolate caliente, pero me quemé la lengua y escupir mi delicioso chocolate

-Entiendes lo que significa chocolate _caliente_?" Dijo Sakura golpeando una mano sobre su frente mientas Kiba y Naruto comienza a reírse entre dientes

-Oh, cállate sak-chan!- Aparté la vista con un pequeño rubor en la mejilla

Después de beber y comer algo, íbamos a ir a la cama, pero cuando los dos se iban, sak-chan preguntó dónde vivía y ellos dijeron que en las calles, por lo sak-chan con su grande y generoso corazón les dijo que durmieran en la habitación con nosotros... simplemente genial ¬¬

Bueno, la habitación tenía 2 camas, así que termine durmiendo con sak-chan ¡SÍ! Y los otros dos en la otra cama. No podía dormir, así que me di la vuelta para abrazar a sak-chan.

Ella era hermosa, pero más cuando duerme, su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, poder oler su aroma embriagador de fresas... _delicioso_, su rostro sereno, con la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración tranquila, nada puede arruinar este momento! ... Hasta que el chico de pelo rubio empezar a roncar...

UGH! Esto iba a ser una noche larga T.T

**nami-chan**

**Michelita**

**Minene Uryuu**

**vampire andrea**

**Albii-chan**

**Alra Saez 1995**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR!**


	4. solo tal vez

**Punto de vista de Kiba.**

-Bueno vámonos!- Yo dije emocionado, hoy íbamos a ir al pueblo con mi adorada Sakura y su amigo, los conocimos hace dos días y nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida!

-Ya vamos, dios cálmate!- Ryota dijo haciendo un gesto.

-Hm, como sea….-

-Guíanos Kiba-san- Escuche la voz angelical de Sakura, ella era perfecto, era divertido estar con ella aun ella nunca reía o sonreía hmm….me pregunto cómo es su sonrisa…

-Oi Sakura!- La llame.

-Hmm?- Ella pregunto viendo dentro de una tienda.

-Como es tu sonrisa?- Le pregunte.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan, nunca he visto tu sonrisa- Naruto dijo.

Sakura nos volteo a ver, nunca lo había notado pero sus ojos estaban vacíos…como si no tuvieran vida, luego ella regreso su mirada hacia las tiendas mientras nos respondió –Yo no sonrió…-

-Porque no?- Naruto y Yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Um….Sak-chan, porque no te adelantas? Quiero comparar algo con los chicos- Ryota dijo tomando a los dos chicos del collar de su camisa.

-Claro yo estaré en aquella tienda- Sakura le dijo señalando a una tienda antes de caminar hacia ella mientras que Ryota arrastraba a los dos chicos.

-Oye! Porque tengo que ir contigo? Yo quiero ir con Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito con lágrimas anime en los ojos.

-Solo quería hablar con ustedes sin que Sak-chan nos escuchara- Ryota dijo soltándolos.

-Hablar? De qué?- Yo pregunte con una ceja en alto.

-Ustedes preguntaron porque Sak-chan no sonreía, bueno verán…..ella tuvo un pasado difícil- Ryota dijo con un gran suspiro.

-A….a que te refieres?- Naruto pregunto.

-Bueno….fue separada de su familia cuando apenas era un pequeña niña y toda su vida ha sido tratada como un monstruo y otras cosas que no estoy permitido decirles pero….todo eso marco a Sak-chan, algo dentro de ella se rompió y por esa razón se le hace difícil sonreír- Ryota dijo dando un suspiro de triste.

-...no debimos decirle eso…- Naruto dijo triste.

-La verdad no- Ryota dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno no lo sabíamos! Nunca haríamos sentir triste a Sakura!- Yo le dije sintiéndome algo culpable.

-Como sea, solo no hablen más del tema ok?- Ryota dijo mientras los tres volvíamos a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakura.

**Punto de vista de Sakura.**

Que tan obvio puede ser Ryota? Sé que quiere hablarles la razón por la cual no sonrió…..no es que no quiera….no puedo, hay momento en los que me siento tan miserable que….no puedo. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen las personas más lastimadas son las más peligrosas, ya que saben que pueden sobrevivir.

-Y que vamos a comprar?- Ryota dijo cuando entraron a la tienda y se dirigieron a donde yo estaba. Detrás de él venían Naruto y Kiba, tenían una cara triste, supongo que tenía razón solo espero que no haya revelado todos mis secretos.

-Cosas para nuestro viaje…- Le dije volteándolo a ver.

-Eso significa que ya nos vamos?- Ryota pregunto con un bostezo.

-Mhmm…- Fue mi respuesta.

-QUE?! YA SE VAN?!- Naruto grito con ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, no olvides que solo estamos de paso…-

-P-pero no puedes irte!- Kiba grito mientras que Akamaru hacia sonidos de perro (tu sabes, los cuales hacen cuando están tristes)

-Lo siento pero debemos irnos, fue un gus…- Empecé a decir pero Naruto me interrumpió.

-No! Somos amigos no? Tu dijiste que un amigo nunca deja a otro amigo!- El grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Flashback._

_Los cuatro estaban en el pasto del parque viendo las estrellas._

_-Esto es tan pacifico….- Kiba suspiro mientras acariciaba la espalda de Akamaru._

_-Sí, me alegro de estar aquí con mis amigos…somos amigos verdad?- Naruto pregunto _

_-Supongo que si….- Ryota dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-ESTOY TAN FELIZ!- Naruto grito estirando sus brazos con entusiasmo._

_-porque?- Sakura pregunto sin voltearlo a ver._

_-Siempre quise tener otro amigo aparte de Kiba- Naruto dijo sonriendo._

_Sakura suspiro -todos quieren un amigo Naruto, pero muy pocos se toman el problema de ser uno-_

_-Es por eso que me alegro que sean mis amigos….espero que nunca se vallan- Naruto murmuro lo último._

_-Eso significa que….ya no estaremos solos?- Kiba pregunto esperanzado._

_-Los amigos no dejan a sus amigos…- Sakura dijo entre un bostezo._

_Fin de Flashback_

-Sé que lo dije pero….-

-Pero qué?!- Naruto grito.

-Escúchame Naruto! No puedo quedarme aunque quiera!- Sakura le dijo con un tono de voz más alto.

-PORQUE?!- Naruto y yo gritamos.

-Ok todos cállense! No podemos quedarnos porque estamos en una misión, una misión peligrosa- Ryota les dijo poniéndose en medio de Sakura y nosotros.

-Entonces llévanos con ustedes!- Yo les dijo

-….no- Sakura respondió volteando hacia otro lado.

-PORQUE NO?!- Grite enojado, era tan simple! Los podríamos acompañar y ayudar no había porque separarnos!.

-Porque no quiero que estén en peligro o peor que mueran!- Sakura subió un poco más la voz al decir eso lo cual me sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

**Punto de vista de nadie.**

-….Que?- Kiba pregunto aun sorprendido

-….-

-A que te refieres con eso?- Naruto pregunto un poco alterado.

-…No quiero que pase de nuevo….-Sakura murmuro apenas audible.

-Que no quieres que pase de nuevo Sakura-chan?- Naruto volvió a preguntar con una voz suave.

-Que todas las personas a quienes quiero….sean separados de mi lado- Sakura murmuro con un tono triste.

-Sakura….esta vez será diferente! Te prometo que esta ves será diferente! Como dijiste un amigo nunca deja a otro amigo- Kiba le dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sakura.

-….yo…- Sakura murmuro viendo al suelo.

-Kiba tiene razón Sakura-chan- Naruto dijo tratando de convencerla.

-Supongo…que tienen razón sak-chan, El miedo es la excusa para no intentarlo- Ryota dijo con un suspiro y volteo a ver a la pelirosa.

-Sakura….por favor! si quieres me pondré de rodillas- Kiba dijo mientras se hincaba frente a ella, Akamaru se sentó a su lado y levanto una patita.

-No….no lo sé…- Sakura dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro.

-Y prometemos ayudarte en lo que quieras!- Naruto dijo hincándose al igual que Kiba.

-Si ellos quieren ir pues déjalos…- Ryota dijo.

-…..bien- Sakura por fin dijo con un gran suspiro.

-SI!- Kiba y NARUTO gritaron muy felices mientras se paraban de un brinco.

-bien hecho…- Ryota dijo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos celebraban.

-Espero que esto no sea un error….pero pensándolo bien….esto puede ser divertido- Sakura pensó y sintió algo en ella que no había sentido hace muchos años, como si algo que estuviera roto, lentamente se empezaba a arreglar, tal vez pronto ella podría volver a sonreír….solo tal vez.

**HOLA Y QUE TAL LES GUSTO!? ESPERO QUE SI!...perdón si es cortito T.T recuerden si tienen una pregunta y/o sugerencia ¡son bienvenidas! X**

**Guest**

**nami-chan.**

**Michelita.**

** 11****.**

**Usagi Mitzui****.**

**DULCECITO311****.**

**vampire andrea****.**

**Minene Uryuu****.**

**harunoakatsuki****.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!.**


	5. unequipo?

**Punto de vista de Sakura.**

Hoy es el día en que nos vamos del pueblo junto con Naruto y Kiba. Debo admitir que al principio estaba algo asustada por su seguridad pero…supongo que esta vez puede ser diferente.

-SI! ESTOY LISTOOO!-Naruto grito a todo pulmón mientras salíamos del pueblo.

-Y…ahora dónde vamos?- Kiba pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru

-Nuestro objetivo es atravesar la nación de fuego y entrar al reino de Jigoku- Ryota dijo con un bostezo.

-QUE?! HABLAN ENSERIO!?- Ambos gritaron…ugh esto se está volviendo molesto.

-El reino de Jigoku es el reino de Orochimaru! Nadie ha entrado y salido para contarlo!- Naruto dijo exaltado.

-Es por eso que dijimos que era una misión peligrosa, si tienen miedo regresen por donde vinieron- Yo les dijo mientras veía el camino, esta alerta ya que había rumores de que bandoleros vagaban por estos caminos.

-De ninguna manera! LOS SEGUIREMOS!-….volvieron a gritar ¬¬

-Este será un laaargo viaje- Ryota dijo con un gesto.

Yo role los ojos antes sus acciones pero luego sentí 14 chakras que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad, rápidamente saque mi espada y me puse en posición.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- Naruto pregunto preocupado.

-Pónganse en posición, se acercan unos enemigos- Yo les dijo y ellos se pusieron en posición, me sorprendí al ver que ambos chicos tenían armas, Naruto tenía un kunai muy particular (como el de Minato) mientras una aura anaranjada lo envolvió haciendo que su chakra aumentara y Kiba tenía unas tipo agujas que las ponía entre sus dedos las cuales parecían garras y Akamaru también se puso en posición.

-….saben pelear?- Yo pregunte ante la escena.

-Claro! Somos los mejores del pueblo!- Naruto dijo sonriendo, yo solo pude dar un suspiro.

Nosotros esperamos….y esperamos pero nunca llego el enemigo, incluso las chakras desaparecieron.

-Que demo…- Ryota empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido cuando un enemigo salió del suelo que estaba debajo mío y trato de apuñalarme, pero lo esquive rápidamente dando una voltereta hacia atrás pero fui atacada por otros 3 ninjas.

-Sakura! Te ayudamos- Naruto grito y corrió hacia mí.

-No! Atrás o si no…Arg!- Empecé a decir pero me detuve cuando sentí algo frio y delgado atravesar mi estómago, claramente pude escuchar las gotas de sangre caer al suelo y también sentí como la sangre caía bajo mi espalda y estómago.

-Sak/Sakura-chan!- Escuche a los chicos gritar, el enemigo saco la espada de mi cuerpo y se alejó, yo caí de rodillas pero aun así subí la cabeza y le respondí a los chicos.

-E-estoy bien…- Yo respondí pero tosí un poco de sangre.

-Pagaras por eso!- Ryota grito y corrió hacia los enemigos muy enojado, Kiba y Naruto también peleaban de manera espectacular, Akamaru se quedó a mi lado para cubrir mi espalda mientras yo me curaba con ninjutsu médico, me gustaría ayudar pero perdí mucha sangre y estaba muy débil, sé que no era correcto que yo sabiendo ninjutsu medico debería quedarme fuera de la pelea y solo apoyar a mis compañeros si están heridos, ya que si salgo herida quien curaría al equipo y sería una desventaja, pero no tenía opción, así que me recargue en un árbol para curarme y observar la pelea.

Al ver a mi 'equipo' pelear me dio algo en que pensar, es algo loco pero, qué tal si hacemos un verdadero equipo, me refiero a un grupo de personas que quieren venganza en contra de Orochimaru, las posibilidades de vencer al maldito aumentaría considerablemente, bueno…primero tengo que decirle a los chicos….ugh, me siento como mierda….supongo que primero tenemos que buscar otro médico.

**Punto de vista de Ryota.**

Esos bastardos! Como se atreven a lastimar a MI sak-chan! Realmente estaba enojado, vi a Sak-chan curarse a sí misma pero aun así está disminuyendo su chakra, deberíamos conseguir otro médico eso haría las cosas más fácil, Sakura podía pelear mientras el medico nos curaría! Soy un total genio!...pero tal vez a Sak-chan no le agrade, necesito hablar con ella.

-Maldición escaparon!- Yo grite molesto.

-Déjalos Ryota ya se fueron- Sak-chan me dijo mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Kiba.

-SAK-CHAN! ESTAS BIEN?!- Pregunte mientras corrí hacia ella, estaba tan preocupado por **mi **bebe

-Sí, estoy bien…y que tal ustedes- Sak-chan nos dijo.

-Estamos bien Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito…juraría que vi a Sak-chan sonreír un poquito pero…eso es imposible verdad?.

**Punto de vista de Kiba.**

Mientras mi pelirosa se curaba a sí misma, Ryota le platico la idea de tener un equipo, ella solo escuchaba.

-Yo tuve la misma idea Ryota, pero no solo un médico sino otras personas que también nos ayudaran- Sakura dijo mientras se paraba.

-Eso significa que tendremos mas amigos?- Naruto pregunto animado.

-Supongo…bueno vámonos se está siendo tarde, quiero llegar temprano a la siguiente pueblo- Sakura les dijo.

-Entonces….si vamos por un médico, a dónde vamos?- Ryota pregunte cuando seguíamos con nuestro camino.

-Un poco más adelante hay un pueblo donde está repleto de ninjas médicos- Yo dijo y Sakura asintió, me encanta cuando ella está de mi lado *o*

-Vámonos- Sakura anuncio y seguimos nuestro camino, casi todo el camino Naruto estaba hablando de diferentes cosas, era algo molesto pero no le prestaba mucha atención, pero al parecer a Sakura estaba disfrutando de su compañía aunque su rostro no expresaba nada pero sus ojos decían todo lo que tenía que saber.

…**lo se, lo se, es DEMACIADO corto, SOY UNA PESIMA PERSONA T.T…pero bueno lo lamento, prometo subir el próximo pronto ;D**

**uzumaki hiwatari yiah****, ****harunoakatsuki****, ****Usagi Mitzui****, ****DULCECITO311****, nami-chan, sakurita-luz, ****Tsuki Hinamori****.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


End file.
